El Golem de Tim
by sonikdc
Summary: Timothy extraña como eran las cosas cuando recién llegó a la Orden y quisiera algo que le recordara esos días. ¿Komui tendrá algo para él? One-shot Portada por AliceDeOz. (Historia basada en uno de los extras del tomo 23 de D. Gray-man)


**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

Timothy se encontraba rondando por el gran comedor de la Orden Oscura el cual se le antojaba demasiado vacío para su gusto. En poco tiempo las cosas habían cambiado demasiado aunque él no terminara de entender del todo la situación; no porque fuera demasiado joven e ingenuo, sino porque todos en la Orden creían que era demasiado joven e ingenuo como para que llegara a entender. Idiotas.

Lo que si sabía al menos, era que varios miembros de la Orden ya no estaban: Allen, Lavi, Link, Jhonny, incluso Kanda que había regresado hacía poco tiempo, ahora se encontraba perdido.

No sólo eso, también las cosas se encontraban bastante tensas entre varios de los miembros de la organización.

Nada de esto le gustaba, pues cuando había llegado, para él la Orden significaba una nueva oportunidad de hacer amigos que no lo juzgaran por el cristal que llevaba en la frente, o por lo que había hecho su padre. Era una oportunidad de cambiar, de hacer el bien, de aprender, de conocer.

Ahora, frente a la mesa en la que solía sentarse a comer y ver jugar ajedrez a los chicos de la división científica y a los exorcistas, añoraba aquellos momentos donde sus compañeros solían competir entre ellos, siendo los primeros los que ganaban con regularidad, obteniendo así favores de los segundos.

Eran pequeños momentos de paz y diversión antes de ser enviados nuevamente al campo de batalla. Momentos que Timothy realmente extrañaba.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba el joven exorcista, que no notó cuando el supervisor Komui se colocó a su lado hasta que éste lo llamó por su nombre.

\- ¿Quieres jugar una partida conmigo? - preguntó con su tono infantil.

Timothy volteó algo sorprendido, con lágrimas en los ojos que no había notado hasta ese momento pero que no le importó mostrar al mayor que, con una sonrisa, señalaba el tablero y mostraba un caballo blanco en la mano, dando a entender que realmente quería jugar con él.

Tardó un poco en responder y, con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, le hizo su petición al supervisor.

\- ¡Si gano, me fabricarás un golem que se parezca a Tim! Si lo haces, jugaré contra ti.

Ante esto, Komui sonrió satisfecho; sonrisa que poco a poco cambio a una más siniestra y que muchos en la Orden ya identificaban por los problemas que significaba.

\- Muy bien Timothy - comentó el supervisor con un tono más burlón - Si llegas a ganar, te crearé un golem parecido a Tim, pero... - hizo una pausa dramática, dejando que sus lentes hicieran un reflejo con la luz de la ventana para aumentar la intriga del pequeño exorcista frente a él - Debes tener en cuenta que yo tengo el rango de Maestro Internacional ¿Crees que podrás vencerme, Timothy?

El chico abrió los ojos ante la declaración del director. Gracias a Emilia tenía conocimiento sobre el juego, que si bien, nunca le interesó mucho, practicaba con regularidad para poder estar con ella (cosa que no admitiría), conociendo así varias curiosidades del juego como los rangos que uno podía obtener. El título de Maestro Internacional era uno de los más altos, estando a penas por debajo del de Gran Maestro.

Aún así, no se dejó intimidar. Frunció el entrecejo, se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y miró con determinación al director de la Orden.

\- ¡Trato hecho!

\- ¡Bien! - exclamó el director - Serán todas las partidas que puedas antes de que la general Klaud venga por ti. Serán partidas contra reloj - dicho esto, sacó un reloj para ajedrez de entre sus ropas, el cual tenía su rostro pintado en el interior de ambos relojes - Jugaremos con las reglas oficiales de los torneos. Se ganará cuando el tiempo del otro se agote, si se hace jaque mate o si el otro se rinde y derriba a su rey.

\- ¡Bien!

Timothy le dedicó una sonrisa confiada. Si bien tenía las de perder contra él, contaba con su as bajo la manga: Tsukigami.

Komui le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, nada de utilizar tu inocencia para rendirte en mi nombre - hizo un movimiento con el dedo, negando - Tienes que ganarme de manera honesta para que acepte crearte el golem.

La sonrisa del peliazul fue sustituida por una mueca de disgusto. Al parecer el director ya había previsto aquello. Aún así, Timothy no se echó para atrás, obtendría ese golem a como diera lugar. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser ganarle a ese demente con complejo de hermana del supervisor?

._

Resultó ser mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que pensó. Komui podría parecer un idiota en ocasiones (cuando estaba su hermana en la misma habitación por poner un ejemplo) pero era realmente un genio en cuanto al ajedrez.

No llevaban más de veinte minutos jugando y Timothy ya había perdido siete veces.

La primera partida fue la más larga (durando más de tres minutos), puesto que el supervisor se había confiado un poco al pensar que el pequeño frente a él no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre el juego, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando Timothy logró zafarse con relativa facilidad de jugadas donde hubiera obtenido rápidamente la victoria. Parecía que prestaba más atención a los juegos entre sus compañeros de lo que creía.

Aún así, no era rival para el "gran supervisor de la rama europea de la Orden Oscura". Por un momento pareció entender por qué Bak solía presumir sobre su magnificencia.

El resto de partidas apenas llegaban a durar dos minutos a lo mucho. Timothy no lograba de ninguna manera acorralar a su superior o evitar que lo encerrara en su propio territorio, llegando a utilizar sus propias piezas en su contra.

\- ¡Vaya, que mal Timothy! - exclamó Komui con cierta malicia al ganar la séptima ronda - ¡Esta vez estuviste muy cerca de tomar mi dama!

El peliazul frunció el ceño. Parecía que su contrario ni siquiera lo tomaba en serio y eso le frustraba y el que Tsukigami se encontrara a su lado, riendo por "como perdía de manera tan penosa" como había dicho, no le ayudaba en nada.

\- ¡Una vez más! - lo señaló antes de que volviera a reacomodar las piezas en el tablero.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu!

La octava partida dio inicio entonces, donde Komui obtuvo rápidamente la ventaja al comer la dama del pequeño apenas en el cuarto turno. Timothy lo miró incrédulo antes de empezar su ofensiva, tratando por todos los medios de acorralar a su rey.

Antes de que Komui pudiera realizar su jugada, un estridente gritó lo hizo perder la concentración, cometiendo un pequeño desliz que Timothy no tardó en notar.

\- ¡Tiraste tu Rey!

\- ¡KOMUUUUIIII! - el rugido de Reever ocultó por completo la declaración del menor contra el supervisor quien al instante se había tensado al escuchar la voz de su subordinado.

\- Re-Reever...

Komui se puso de pie, sudando frío al notar la mirada asesina del jefe de la sección Científica.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! - gritó el castaño a la vez que alcanzaba a tomar del cuello de la camisa al supervisor que había intentado dar un paso atrás para poder escapar - ¡Nos estas retrasando a todos, necesitamos que firmes los reportes y las formas ahora!

Y sin más, se lo llevó a rastras mientras el supervisor se retorcía y gritaba algo sobre que lo tenían esclavizado en la oficina y que quería descansar y tomarse un tiempo libre con su hermana, dejando así al pequeño exorcista sólo.

Timothy sólo pudo suspirar ante la escena antes de volver su mirada al tablero. Cinco jugadas y su rey ya estaba en peligro. Si hubiera continuado la partida, Komui le habría ganado en al menos otras tres jugadas, cuatro si tenía suerte.

Desactivó el reloj presionando ambos botones, colocó al rey negro en su lugar y se retiró de ahí. De todas formas ya había visto pasar a su general por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo llamara para ir a su próxima misión.

Si bien, el haber jugado contra el director de la Orden le divirtió a pesar de ir perdiendo, pronto volvió a decaer puesto que no sólo no había conseguido el golem, si no que también el juego no había durado lo que quisiera.

Da igual, de todas formas tenía que ir con la general Klaud, y así conseguir más dinero para el orfanato. No podía perder el tiempo en tontos juegos de niños.

Y con este último pensamiento y un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que se negaba a dejar caer, salió del comedor.  
._

Timothy se encontraba exhausto y hambriento. Más cansado que nada por lo que prefería ir a la cama tras haber completado de manera exitosa su última misión, pero su estómago no lo iba a dejar dormir a gusto por lo que, con ayuda de un buscador (Enviado por Klaud para cuidar a su pupilo) se dirigió al comedor.

Nuevamente se encontraba un tanto vacío. No había casi nadie de la división científica, y sólo alcanzó a ver a Marie y a Miranda por parte de los exorcistas. Si bien la señorita Miranda le caía bien y le regalaba dulces de vez en cuando, le incomodaba estar con ella si también se encontraba Noise Marie. No es que fuera mal sujeto, pero hasta él sabía lo que había entre ellos, por lo que no quería hacer mal tercio.

En cuanto llegó con Jerry, le hizo su pedido con tono desganado. No fue difícil para el chef notar como se encontraba el pequeño exorcista, por lo que decidió regalarle un pequeño postre junto con su pedido.

Al peliazul le sorprendió ver la enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate en su bandeja junto con su filete en salsa de ciruela. Levantó la vista hacia el excéntrico chef que se limitó a sonreirle con dulzura antes de despachar al siguiente en la fila, dando apenas tiempo al chico de agradecerle por ello.

Un poco más animado por el dulce postre, Timothy tomó asiento para empezar a degustar su comida. Comió lo más rápido que pudo, importandole poco los comentarios del joven buscador sobre que podría atragantarse, para finalmente empezar con el pastel de Jerry el cual degustó de manera más pausada, saboreando el chocolate semiamargo en cada cucharada.

Cuando estaba por terminar su postre, cierta figura bastante conocida se colocó a su espalda, observandolo comer.

\- ¡Timothy! - la escandalosa voz del supervisor lo sobresalto.

Komui Lee se encontraba con su ropa de siempre un poco chamuscada, posiblemente al tratar de crear un nuevo artefacto en la sección Científica; incluso un poco de su cabello sacaba un fino hilo de humo.

Teniendo la atención del menor, el supervisor continuó.

\- Me alegra que tu última misión haya salido tan bien ¡Good job! - dijo a la vez de mostraba su pulgar y sonreía de manera exagerada.

Timothy por su parte, volvió a lo suyo. Agradecía los ánimos a su superior, pero aún se encontraba bastante cansado y sólo quería dormir un poco.

Antes de que pudiera volver a tomar un trozo de pastel, el supervisor Komui lo tomó del hombro para que se girase.

\- ¡Ho! Que malo eres Timothy. Y yo que venía a entregarte esto.

Y sin más, sacó de entre sus ropas un golem dorado bastante similar a Timcanpy.

\- ¡Te presento a Kom-Canpy!

Los ojos del peliazul se iluminaron a la vez que gritaba de alegría, olvidándose por completo de su pastel o su cansancio. Komui le ofreció el golem el cual no tardó en tomar para inspeccionarlo.

Este era bastante grande, casi del tamaño de su cabeza y de textura similar al metal pero de alguna forma, más suave; en el centro se encontraba un lente en forma de Cruz como en el auténtico Timcanpy, pero se podía notar un ojo que no dejaba de moverse, observando todo a su alrededor, al igual que los golems que usaban el resto de exorcistas.

\- Me temo que es lo mejor que he podido hacer - explicó Komui ante las posibles preguntas del muchacho - Si bien he trabajado con Timcanpy en numerosas ocasiones, me temo que desconozco como fue creado, por lo que no puedo recrearlo. Así que me base en los golems que tenemos aquí en la organización, aunque logré colocarle algunas cosas extra que ellos no tienen - dijo esto último guiñando el ojo con complicidad - No sólo te permite comunicarte con otros golems o con la central. También tiene la capacidad de grabar audio y vídeo por cortos periodos de tiempo y la capacidad de almacenar pequeños objetos que quepan dentro de él.

Al decir esto, el supervisor presionó un pequeño botón sobre el golem, haciendo que este se abriera por la mitad, mostrando una hilera de dientes filosos y un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para guardar una plétora de baseball.

Timothy estaba encantado, finalmente tenía su propio Timcanpy que si bien, era un poco diferente al que conocía, le gustaba y mucho.

\- ¡Muchas gracias supervisor! - exclamó el muchacho con lágrimas de alegría recorriendo sus mejillas - Pero... - dudó unos segundos - Pero, ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no le pude ganar en el ajedrez.

\- Bueno - Komui se alzó de hombros - Terminé tirando mi rey al final - Se golpeó la cabeza con el puño a la vez que sacaba la lengua - Eso cuenta como rendición. Además - adoptó un tono un poco más serio - Creo que te lo mereces. Lograste darme buena pelea en el ajedrez y no muchos aquí logran eso.

Timothy estaba conmovido. Se limpio las lágrimas con su manga y se impulsó para darle un abrazo al supervisor, casi derribandolo en el proceso.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

\- No hay de que, Timothy.

"Después de todo, es mi de ver como director de la Orden velar por el bien de los exorcistas"  
_

**Aclaraciones: Damas y caballeros, mi primer fic de este asombroso anime: D. Gray-man!**

**Tenía rato que quería escribir sobre este manga, pero las circunstancias no me lo habían permitido a parte que, bueno, al ser un manga un tanto... oscuro y serio(? Me cuesta desarrollar alguna historia sin salirme de personaje o del ambiente... no se si me explique xD**

**En fin, como dice el resumen de esto, me estoy basando en un extra que salió en el tomo 23 si no me equivoco. Por lo que sé, hay una continuación en el tomo 25 y si bien me hizo gracia y queda más acorde a los personajes (nunca cambies Komui XD) quería una versión más... tierna(? Una donde Timothy consiguiera lo que quería de verdad.**

**En fin, en el futuro habrá más historias de DGM de mi parte aunque puede que bastante diferentes a esto (con esto digo que esperen alguna especie de Au) aunque eso sí, no serán las únicas.**

**En fin, espero que a alguien le haya gustado esto, o por lo menos lo entretenga.**

**Sin más que decir, soy SonikDC.**


End file.
